Love Does Not Wait  Another Story
by aquadeux
Summary: I love the way you're smiling, eventough I can't be by yourside, but let me show my love to you; Could you realize? Yonghwa x Seohyun!


Disclaimer : Seohyun and Younghwa don't belong to me, they belong to their own management, I just own the plot :3

Warning : Fanfic geje lagi, ini sisi lain dr cerita Love Does Not Wait, ini versi Yonghwa =)) Happy reading!

* * *

**Love Does Not Wait-Another Story**

Originaly made by taree a.k.a minamoto yui a.k.a han kyu mi a.k.a taetar

_My eyes show my true love;_

Citra said this is a comfort/hurt one? xD**  
**

Pairing : Jung Yonghwa (C.N. BLUE) x Seo Joo-hyun (So Nyeo Shi Dae)

* * *

_The stars in the sky shine and flash__  
__In turn and then blur out__  
__It's so pretty it's sad__  
_

_Beautiful Days - _嵐

_Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika tepat di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-18 kau divonis penyakit gila yang –bahkan dokter pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk sekedar meringankannya?_ Pasti sangat menyedihkan. Walau bagaimanapun, aku mengalaminya, Hyu~n. Tak sempat aku memberi hadiah kepada diriku sendiri, Tuhan sudah memberikan hadiah `spesial` untukku. Kanker otak. Yang bahkan –dengan bodohnya tak kusadari telah merambat ke seluruh jaringan tubuhku hingga aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku tak sempat menangis atau meratapi diriku sendiri yang –tentu saja mulai mendekati portal kematian. Aku hanya bisa tertawa, berharap tawa itu akan terus kubawa sampai aku hidup kembali.

Satu-satunya hal yang benar-benar membuatku bisa lupa –pada waktu itu terhadap penyakitku adalah ketika aku bertemu denganmu. Ketika itu aku melihatmu sedang memeriksakan matamu yang indah itu di Rumah Sakit yang sama dengan tempatku melakukan terapi. Andai Tuhan menyempurnakan fungsi dari kedua matamu, maka kau akan menjadi gadis yang memiliki mata paling indah dari yang pernah aku lihat. Walaupun kau tidak bisa melihat seperti apa yang aku bisa lakukan saat itu, tampak dengan jelas kau begitu menghargai hidupmu, yang bahkan hanya hitam di sekelilingnya. Walaupun kau tidak bisa melihat seperti apa yang aku bisa lakukan saat itu, tampak dengan jelas di mataku kalau kau begitu senang tersenyum bersama siapa saja yang berada di dekatmu, seolah-olah semua yang hitam di hadapanmu tertutup dengan sejuta warna pelangi yang tersebar di hatimu. Sedetik kemudian aku merasa gemetar, takut. Aku memang bisa melihat kilauan warna-warna indah semasa hidupku, tetapi siapa yang tahu besok aku hanya bisa melihat hitam dan tak akan bisa kembali?

Tuhan memang adil. Sejak saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku jadi sering melihatmu dan juga senyummu yang tak hentinya kau pancarkan dari wajahmu. Sudah ratusan kali aku berfikir untuk mengenalmu lebih dekat, namun rasanya tak mungkin. Aku tak memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Terlebih, aku malu. Aku selalu berfikir bahwa diriku adalah seorang yang konyol. _Kita bahkan tidak pernah saling sapa dan aku bisa terjebak cinta yang aneh dengamu? Oh ya. Latarnya adalah Rumah Sakit_. Sungguh konyol. Tapi lebih lama aku fikirkan lagi.. tiada yang lebih konyol daripada menjadi penggemar rahasia yang terus mengikutimu terus sampai aku puas. Tidak mempedulikan kondisi dan –terkadang sampai bolos therapi. Ini cinta buta, dan aku tidak main-main. Seandainya kondisiku memang benar-benar sempurna untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu, maka aku akan melakukannya dengan cara yang paling romantis di dalam hidupku.

Seohyun, aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi kepadamu. _Bagaimana bila setahun sejak saat kau divonis memiliki kanker otak , kau kembali divonis oleh dunia medis bahwa kau tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari setengah tahun lagi?_ **Perih**. Sekujur tubuhku kaku menunggu datangnya kereta maut yang akan menjemputku. Dokter sudah melepasku dan membiarkanku bermain di dunia hingga sampai saat itu tiba ke hadapanku. Aku hanya –lagi lagi, hanya bisa tertawa; menertawai diri sendiri yang lemah ini. Sepanjang sisa hidupku, aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh, tertawa untuk dirimu dari jauh, menggumam tentangmu sendirian, bermimpi tentangmu sendiri, tak ada yang mendengarkanku tentang semuanya, aku hanya sendiri. Dan aku merasa bahagia karena bisa tertawa karenamu. Mungkin kau memang buta, tapi hatimu terlihat terbuka luas akan dunia di sekitarmu. Mungkin kau memang buta, tetapi senyum yang kau pancarkan luar biasa indahnya, memancarkan apa yang tak bisa kau pancarkan lewat kedua matamu. Sekali lagi, mungkin aku memang bodoh, tp aku mencintaimu. Meskipun kau tak bisa membalas cintaku, yang penting aku rasakan semua menjadi bagian terbahagia di dalam sisa hidupku yang lemah ini.

Hyu~n, biarpun aku tidak mengenalmu secara langsung, tapi aku tahu siapa dirimu. Luar-dalammu, sampai hal terkecil yang pernah kuketahui tentangmu, aku ingat di dalam memoriku yang nyaris terhapus secara permanen karena sakitnya penyakit ini. Mungkin aku tak pantas, tapi, jika aku pergi nanti, aku ingin kau bisa merasakan apa yang tidak kau rasakan selama ini. Menggunakan sesuatu milikku dan mewakili-ku untuk melihat kemajuan dunia di masa dimana aku tidak ada. Aku tidak pernah menyesal bila nanti aku memberimu kedua mataku untuk dipakai melihat olehmu. Itu adalah hal yang paling membuatku tidak sabar, dimana nanti –pastinya kau akan tersenyum bila kau melihat jutaan pasang mata menatap dirimu –yang indah jelita dengan tatapan kagum. Bila kau melihat warna-warna yang selama ini tidak pernah kau lihat. Bila kau bisa membayangkan sesuatu hal yang lebih indah lagi dengan bentuk baru yang kau lihat di hadapan wajahmu. Aku sungguh tidak sabar, meski sangat menyakitkan bila saatnya kau tiba, aku sudah tidak bisa mengikutimu lagi.

Seohyun, dengan mata yang aku berikan kepadamu, aku sampaikan pula cintaku yang tak bisa terlanjutkan untukmu, semoga cinta itu dapat menyebar dengan sempurna di dalam dirimu yang akan bersatu dengannya, tak apa seandainya kau tak menyadarinya, yang jelas cintaku sudah kusampaikan untukmu. Hyu~n, I'll wait for you, see you afterlife!

_-Jung Yonghwa_

_

* * *

_

**Behind the Scene**

hello! this is HKM a.k.a Taetar a.k.a Taree speaking!

ini second story dari Love Does Not Wait =))

sebenernya ga second sih, tp another story-nya, saya kan janji bikin 2 versi, yg kmaren itu versi seohyun, skrg versi yonghwa =))=))

review yah? saya akan sangat menghargai review anda ;) kritik dan saran juga sangat dihargai :)

arigatou, happy reading!

**-taree**


End file.
